All Talk
by Jokerfest
Summary: The beginning and end of Eames' and Arthur's volatile yet romantic relationship.  Rated T for language and hinted drug use. Yaoi. Eames/Arthur


**After listening to The Longest Road by Deadmau5 and Lissie I finally came up with a one-shot. Anyway I encourage you to give it a listen while you read (just delete the extra spaces) . And of course review!**

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=nqglTLgFWno

* * *

_If you are so frequently in love_

_If you prefer it all to me then my love_

_You go down the longest road to nowhere_

_You pull it apart and you're just left there_

_Excerpt from The Longest Road, artist Lissie_

* * *

"Fuck you, you whoring bastard!"

"Arthu-"

"Don't! Don't gimme that fucking placating attitude bullshit!"

"Darling...I'm sorry."

* * *

Are you listenin' t' me? Are you even bloody in there? This is why I left! This-this fuckin' wall!"

"Just get out. I have a job to prepare for."

"I'm not comin' back."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I...I brought you this."

"...thanks. You didn't have-"

"I did...and more. Darling, I really am sorry."

"I know, me too."

* * *

"Please, just-just get out."

"Look, love, I'm-"

"Just get out, please."

"Arthur-"

"I don't want any of it in my fucking house, Eames, just get it out."

* * *

"Just...come get me?"

"Where are you?"

"Always so kind. You already know where I am, same place as always."

"...I'll be there in ten."

* * *

"Why can't you stay away from me?"

"I can't."

"We're horrible for each other. It's been proven time and time again."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes. Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Insatiable wanderlust, but I'll always come back."

"You're a bastard."

"But my heart is yours."

"...really?"

* * *

"You're still here."

"What'd you expect? I am yours after all."

"I expected a note of why you had to leave immediately, along with a number that doesn't work."

"O ye of little faith."

"I'm going out."

"But you just got here."

"Right, my walk around the block will be just enough time for you to get out."

"Ouch, darling that stings."

"All jokes aside I can't do this again. _We_ can't do this again."

"I see. If that's how you want it."

"That's how I want it."

* * *

"Oh my God-Arthur! How the fuck did you manage-fuck!"

"It's just a bullet wound, I'll be fine. Wait what're you-Eames!"

"..."

"I should have gotten shot sooner. I've never seen you get in bed _this_ fast. Eames? Eames...are you...are you crying?"

"Just for once shut up and let me love you_._"

"..."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Want some?"

"Some what?"

"Kids, what else?"

"Wait, are you serious? Eames, who in God's name would ever give us custody of children?"

"Cobb has two and he's half mad, how hard could it be?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

"These things are hideous. You know these things are twenty-five dollars a piece? It doesn't even include decent accessories."

"I really think you're taking this a bit too seriously, pet."

"Eames, this thing's head is bigger than a softball. Look at the size of its body, does that even seem natural to you?"

"But the point is Emily will love it."

"Fine, she'll love it but you see my point."

"Yes, the damned things are scary. They're called Bratz, for chrissake."

"You really think she'll like it?"

"Arthur, she'll love it. Now please kiss me and stop fretting."

"I don't fret."

* * *

"Don't worry he'll be back soon and tell you all the pirate stories you want."

"But he was mad...daddy was so mad."

"It's okay, he'll be back."

"And he'll do the stories with the 'voice'?"

"Yup, he'll be back, promise."

* * *

"Do you even care? Do you even fucking care!"

"Of course, I do! Why would you ask me that!"

"Because you left, dammit!"

"I went for a bloody while, I am a free man, you know."

"No, no you're not! You're so selfish!"

"And you're so perfect!"

"Compared to you? Anyone is!"

* * *

"Just get inside."

"I am trying you know."

"So am I, Emily's missed you."

* * *

"Who are you involved with now?"

"Darling-"

"I've warned you about this. _This_ will get us killed. Eames, please."

"It's just for a bit and then we'll be fine, for good. I'm tired of running, Arthur."

"You're serious?"

"I just want to come home."

"Alright, but just be careful."

"Always."

* * *

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare! I've put up with all of it, the cheating, the late nights, even picking you up at random bars. Eames, you bastard. You bastard! Why won't you talk to me? Please...please just say something. Oh please...say anything."

* * *

"Emily's thirteen, you'd hardly recognize her. She complains about everything, whines, talks about boys I will never allow her to date. I really miss you, I wish...you'd probably explain to her why bad boys aren't so great. Jesus, it's been...three years."

* * *

"These dances, they're put on purposely to piss fathers off. Should I chaperone? You'd probably tell me not to, just to save her the embarassment. Fine, I won't go, but I won't like it."

* * *

"Cobb's funeral was today, thought you should know. Aneurysm, doctors say that he went peacefully. Saito came. Eames, what will I do without the two of you? What will I do? You can't...the two of you can't just...you promised not to leave."

* * *

I'm giving her away. Nice guy, though, and yes I did do a thorough background check. He even donates to St. Jude regularly, practically saint-like and he loves her like you wouldn't believe. I'm going to be late but...you'll probably wait till I get there won't you?"

* * *

His name's Derrick. He's great and he treats me well. He even likes black licorice and bad country music, same as you. Not that I'm comparing him to you, 'cause I'm not. You're the first and you'll be the best but I can't be alone forever.

* * *

"We're grandparents as of today. Seven pounds and twelve ounces. She's got beautiful red hair and big brown eyes. They're naming her Brie Emma Thompson. And no, I'm not crying."

* * *

"I do not remember pissing this much at age thirty. This is somehow your fault."

* * *

"I'm scared."

"I'm standing right here, pet."

"Will it hurt?"

"Course not and then afterwards...well everything's just perfect."

"I wanted you to be there, you missed so much."

"No, I didn't. I saw all of it, don't think I left you unattended did you?"

"Really?"

"What you think Emma just popped into her head did you? Had to pull quite a few strings for that. And you think Derrick just fell happened to run into you? I've been keeping an eye, pet."

"The first and the last...maybe you aren't such an asshole."

"Thanks. Any minute now."

"Eames?"

"Yes? I can't wait to talk to you again."

"Good, I've had so much to say."


End file.
